Warriors: Split Personality
by icewingwolf
Summary: Two souls will share the same body.
1. alliances

Riverclan:  
Leader:  
Ripplestar- Gray tabby and white long hair tom with green eyes  
Deputy:  
Mudstrike-Reddish brown tom with a golden muzzle and tail tip; has blue eyes and a scar on his muzzle  
Medicine cat:  
Meadowsong- A pretty slender light brown tabby with a lovely dappled pelt and bright amber eyes and a bright pink nose  
Warriors:  
Sunblaze- Golden tom with white paws and tail tip; has orange eyes  
Dawngaze-Ginger and white she-cat with green eyes  
Blueberry-Dark blue-gray tom with a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip; has bright blue eyes  
Starlingflight-Tortoise shell she cat with green eyes and a notch in her right ear  
Apprentice: Soothepaw  
Wildheart-Dark brown muscular tabby tom with amber eyes  
Leopardfrost-Silver spotted tabby with icy blue eyes  
Mouseshadow-Long haired blue-gray tom with black ears, legs, underbelly and tail tip; his eyes are dark blue  
Shadelight-Pretty slender black she-cat with a glossy coat and bright green eyes  
Apprentice: Whitepaw  
Brookfeather-Dark brown and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Otterstripe-Long hair ginger tom with green eyes and front white paws  
Oakstorm-Reddish brown tom with green eyes and a scarred muzzle  
Apprentice: Basspaw  
Gardeniaflower-Pretty pure white she-cat with black ear tips and bright green eyes

Apprentices:  
Whitepaw-Long hair white she-cat with green eyes  
Basspaw-Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes  
Soothepaw-Light grey she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes; has long whiskers  
Queens:  
Raindapple-Blue-gray and silver tabby with bright blue eyes; mother to Wildheart's kits (Briarkit- dark brown tabby she-kit with blue eyes, Mudkit-dark brown and white tom with icy blue eyes, Falconkit-grey tabby tom with white paws and has one amber eye and one icy blue eye, and Dapplekit-dark tortoise shell she-kit with a lovely dapple coat and bright amber eyes  
Sunflower-Long hair golden tabby she-cat with orange eyes, white ear tips, a notch in her left ear (Expecting Mudstrike's kits)  
Elders: Pipwhisker-Black and white tom with a long scar that goes across his left side, short whiskers, and green eyes  
Ratfur-Long hair rugged dark brown tabby tom with burning amber eyes  
Duckfeather-Dusky brown Siamese slender she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Thunderclan:  
Leader:  
Russetstar-Light ginger tom with white forepaws and pale yellow eyes  
Deputy:  
Willowstorm-Pale grey long hair she-cat with blue eyes  
Medicine cat:  
Pinewhisker-Light reddish brown long haired tom with a white muzzle and green eyes  
Warriors:  
Rowanheart-Red tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Stonepaw  
Longwhisker-Small light brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes and really long whiskers  
Rabbittail-Brown short tailed she-cat with a white tail and orange eyes  
Apprentice: Shimmerpaw  
Blackwing-Muscular long hair black tabby tom with amber eyes  
Nettlepatch-grey and white tom with icy blue eyes  
Apprentice: Eaglepaw  
Leafdew-Tortoise shell she-cat with a white tail tip and green eyes  
Mottledclaw-Tortoise shell tom with amber eyes  
Splashpool-Gray and silver she-cat with blue eyes  
Moonlight-Black she-cat with a white neck, a ragged scar on her left shoulder, and orange eyes  
Brownpelt-Brown tom with green eyes  
Daisypetal-Cream colored she-cat with green eyes and a dark pink nose  
Rockclaw-Dark brown tom with a white chest spot and amber eyes  
Apprentices:  
Stonepaw-Gray tom with amber eyes  
Shimmerpaw-Long hair ginger she-cat with a white stripe along her back and blue eyes  
Eaglepaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:  
Heatherlight-Light brown tabby with amber eyes; Mother of Blackwing's kits (Beekit-Pale brown tabby tom with dark black tabby stripes and pale yellow eyes and Tawnykit-Long hair dark brown tabby she-kit with a white underbelly and amber eyes  
Swallowsong-Slender grey blue she-cat with bright blue eyes (Expecting Nettlepatch's kits)  
Elders:  
Fernclaw-reddish brown tom with a white chest spot and one orange eye; left eye was clawed out  
Brambleflower-Once pretty slender black she-cat with bright green eyes  
Whitedove-Once pretty pure white she-cat with pale blue eyes  
Shadowclan:  
Leader:  
Hazelstar-Small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Deputy:  
Sandheart-Cream colored tom with amber eyes and is missing his left ear  
Apprentice: Flamepaw  
Medicine cat:  
Skunkfur-Black and white tom with amber eyes  
Warriors:  
Sunfrost-Golden tabby and white tom with icy blue eyes  
Toadpelt-Brown tom with slight darker brown paws and orange eyes  
Canaryfeather-Black and golden long hair she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Squirrelpaw  
Owlflight-Brown tabby tom with a white hind paw and blue eyes  
Apprentice: Redpaw  
Lightshade-Mostly black calico she-cat with green eyes  
Rockfur-Gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Nightfall-Black tom with dark blue eyes  
Riverfrost-Long haired pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Dustfall-Dusky brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Fireshadow-Ginger tom with black ears, green eyes, and three small scars behind his left ear  
Whitepelt-Muscular white tom with a black left forepaw and blue eyes  
Smallwhisker-Black and white tom with small whiskers and amber eyes  
Apprentices:  
Flamepaw-Long hair ginger tom with a white underbelly and two front paws; has icy blue eyes and a notch in his right ear  
Squirrelpaw-Long hair brown she-cat with black ear tips and orange eyes  
Redpaw-Red tabby tom with green eyes  
Queens:  
Swiftflower-Cream colored she-cat with white ears and tail tip; has blue eyes; mother of Toadpelt's kit (Sparrowkit-Dark brown tom with a black underbelly and blue eyes)  
Flowertail-Long hair ginger and white she-cat with green eyes (expecting Owlflight's kits)  
Elders:  
Duskshine-Silver she-cat with green eyes  
Brackenface-Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Whiteheart-Red tom with a distinguish white neck and orange eyes  
Windclan:  
Leader:  
Duststar-Brown tom with slight darker brown paws and muzzle, has amber eyes  
Deputy:  
Badgerclaw-Muscular black and white tom with amber eyes and long claws  
Apprentice: Swiftpaw  
Medicine cat:  
Ravenflight-Black tom with white paws and orange eyes  
Warriors:  
Sungaze-Long hair golden tom with amber eyes  
Spottedtail-Calico she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Harepaw  
Leafsong-Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes  
Crowtalon-Black tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Finchpaw  
Scorchstripe-Pale ginger tom with bright ginger stripes and yellow eyes  
Talonstrike-Gray and black tabby tom with amber eyes  
Barkfire-Brown tom with orange eyes  
Poppyblaze-Tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes and a notch in her right ear  
Grayheart-Gray tom with blue eyes and long legs  
Spottednose-Unusually light brown spotted tabby she-cat with white spots and blue eyes  
Clawpelt-Dark brown battle scarred tabby tom with battle scarred ears and amber eyes  
Flowerwish-Pretty white she-cat with golden ear tips, tortoise shell tail, and amber eyes  
Apprentices:  
Harepaw-Brown and white tom with green eyes  
Swiftpaw-Dark brown tabby tom with a crooked scar on his forehead and amber eyes  
Finchpaw-Silver tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes  
Queens:  
Featherbreeze-Light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes; mother of Talonstrike's kits (Quailkit-Light grey she-kit with amber eyes and Darkkit-Black tom with amber eyes)  
Moonblaze-Light grey long hair she-cat with white ear tips and amber eyes (Expecting Sungaze's kits)  
Elders:  
Milkeyes-Cream colored she-cat with white paws and blind pale blue eyes  
Tinywhisker-Small black tom with a white tail tip, short whiskers, and green eyes  
Rowanfur-Long hair ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
Cats outside the clans:  
Frost-Gray and white tom with icy blue eyes and three small scars behind his left ear that lives on the farm  
Sugar-White kittypet she-cat with green eyes and a purple collar  
Syrup-Light brown tabby kittypet she-cat with orange eyes and a red collar


	2. Prologue

Rain scattered across the forest, a light brown tabby she-cat ran up to a long haired gray tabby and white tom. Her fur was soaked.

"How is Windclan doing,Meadowsong?" The tom asked.

"Many warriors were killed," Meadowsong replied. "Including their deputy, Fernshade and their medicine cat,Falconwing. It wasn't easy healing them in this storm,Ripplestar."

Ripplestar looked up at the starry night sky and meowed, "It has been raining like this for many moons. The clan nearly flooded last moon and we lost two of our elders, Redear and tinyfoot;my parents. It's also been awhile since we've been able to go to the gathering. I wonder if Starclan is so angry with us, that they want to put an end to the clans."

"I highly doubt they're that mad at us," Meadowsong sweatly replied.

Meadowsong's eyes wided as she saw lightning flash across the sky. She began to her to different voices in her head.

"Starclan has sent me a vision," She finally mewed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"One body will share two souls," Meadowsong slowly replied.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Ripplestar hissed. "How can any cat hold two souls?"

Meadowsong folded her ears flat against her head and answered, "I don't understand the prophecy either."

"Are you sure that is what they told you?"

Meadowsong nodded. "Starclan is never clear with their prophecies."

Ripplestar looked up at Starclan and meowed, "One body will share two souls? As always Starclan confuses me. But they never lie and neither have you, Meadowsong about visions from Starclan. I can't wait to see this prophecy come true."


	3. Chapter 1

"Get up Sleepyfur," The dark brown and white kit mewed as he tried to wake up the gray tabby.

"Just a few more minutes,Mudkit," he whined. "We're not apprentices yet."

"Come on,Falconkit!" Mudkit meowed as he pounced on him. "I heard the warriors talking about something exciting and I really think we should see what they are talking about."

Falconkit got up and stretched himself out.

"Can't you get Dapplekit and Briarkit up instead?"Falconkit asked.

"We're already up," The dark brown tabby she-kit mewed.

"I can't wait to see what they're talking about," The dark tortiose shell she-kit mewed."You should come too, Falconkit."

Falconkit rolled his eyes.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting!" Ripplestar yowled.

"Let's see what he has to say," Raindapple meowed as she headed out of the nursery.

"Race ya'll!"Mudkit meowed as he raced to the entry and tripped there as well.

Mousebrain.

"Slow down and be careful," Raindapple gently mewed as she picked him up.

"Raindapple!" Mudkit squeeked.

Briarkit purred with amusement.

Raindapple brushed through the ivy that dangled from nursery's entrance. Falconkit,Dapplekit,and Briarkit followed behind.

Falconkit looked over to were Basspaw and Whitepaw and asked, "Where's Soothepaw?"

Raindapple put Mudkit down and answered, "I don't know."

It's not like her to show dugged his claws into the ground.

"Relax," Raindapple purred as she licked him behind the ear.

"While Wildheart,Starlingflight,and Oakstorm were out on an dawn patrol," Ripplestar began. "They came across some twolegs. One of the twolegs had grabbed Soothepaw and took her away. Mudstrike and I will plan out a search party, so for now do what you usually do throughout the day and wait. We will save her! That will be all."

Ripplestar leapped off the treestump.

"How can somebody like Soothepaw get captured," Falconkit growled. "By the likes of twolegs!"

"That's what I will like to know," Basspaw meowed as came towards Falconkit. "If those twolegs even think about hurting my sister, I'll make sure they'll never be able to touch another cat again."

Falconkit blinked.

"They have no rights to take any of us," he continued."Expect for you. We don't need a freak like the likes of you."

Falconkit stepped back.

"Don't you dare talk about my brother like that!" Mudkit hissed as he jumped infront of Basspaw. "He's not a freak!"

"Yes he is," Basspaw retorted. "Just look at him." Basspaw glared at Falconkit."He has two different colored eyes. That's not normal."

"Why you-" Mudkit began but was cut off when Dawngaze stepped in between them.

"You two shouldn't be fighting!" Dawngaze growled. "You two are clanmates for Starclan's sake."

She turned her head to Basspaw. "You shouldn't be fighting a kit. I thought I taught you better and your mentor and father."

"I'm ssssorry," Basspaw apoligized as he turn his head away.

Raindapple walked over to Mudkit and meowed, "How about you show your father the hunting crouch you've been practings so well."

Mukit nodded and followed Raindapple.

"You should go over to Whitepaw and practice some battle techniques with her," Dawngaze suggested."Just make sure you ask your mentors first.

Basspaw jumped up and ran over to Whitepaw. When he wa halfway over to her, he stopped, turned his head to Falconkit and mouth something to him. By the way his muzzle moved it looked like he was calling him a freak. Basspaw then countinued on over to Whitepaw.

Falconkit lowered his head.

"Don't let him get to you," Meadowsong mewed as she sat next to him.

"Why couldn't both my eyes be the same color," Falconkit questioned.

"Nobody can choose the way they look hen they're born," she softly answered. "Only Starclan can decide how any of us look when we are born."

"Thank you, Meadowsong," Falconkit mewed.


	4. Chapter 2

"I have decided on which cats will form the rescue party for Soothepaw," Ripplestar yowled. "Mudstrike, Dawngaze, Otterstipe, and Starlingflight will go rescue her. Clan dismiss."

"I should go too!" Basspaw retorted. "She's my sister."

Ripplestar came up to Basspaw and meowed, "I wanted warriors to go rescue her. It's too dangerous for an apprentice."

Basspaw sulked and walked away.

"Rescue mission!" Mudkit meowed with excitement. "If the mission is dangerous, the cats Ripplestar chose must be really brave."

"Well Ripplestar is a wise leader," Raindapple mewed as she groomed Mudkit.

Mudkit folded his ears back in announce. _Just you wait I'm going to be the bravest warrior the forest has ever seen! Even more brave than Lionblaze from the stories._

Mudkit enjoyed listening to the stories told by the elders about the legendary three. Especially Lionblaze who was happen to be his hero. Each and every story about the three made his fur bristle with excitement.

"Let's go over to the elders and her one of their stories," Briarkit suggested as she came over to Mudkit.

"That would be nice," Mudkit answered.

"Let's see if Falconkit and Dapplekit want to hear some too," she suggested.

Mudkit nodded and went over to ask them.

"Wanna come with us to hear some stories from the elders?" He asked.

"That would be nice," Dapplekit answered.

"Sure," Falconkit replied.

"Then come on let's go!" Mudkit mewed as be bounced on over to the elders den.

"Hey wait up mousebrain!" Briarkit meowed trying to catch up.

Falconkit and Dapplekit rushed on behind.

A dark gray tabby walked out and muttered, "Do those darn kits want a story **AGAIN?"**

"They mean no harm," A Siamese retorted. "They remind me of are former kits, Ratfur. Seeing them makes me happy."

"Even though ours are gone in Starclan, Duckfeather?" Ratfur questioned.

"As much as it pains me about their lost," Duckfeather quietly replied. "I see them in each and every kit here."

"You had kits before? Mudkit asked with his ears straight up.

"You shouldn't be listening into elders' business," Ratfur scolded. "How long have you been here?"

"I'm sure he doesn't mean any harm," Pipwhisker explained. "Looks like his littermates are here too."

Ratfur rolled his eyes.

"You must have been proud of your kits, Duckfeather," Mudkit complimented.

"That I am," she replied.

"Can we hear a story about Lionblaze and the other three?" Mudkit asked.

"Not that again," Briarkit complained. "Let's hear about Duckfeather's kits instead."

"I wouldn't mind hearing a story about them," Falconkit mewed.

"Same here," Dapplekit continued.

"Well okay then," Duckfeather replied. "But I must warn you this story is quite sad.

The four kits all nodded.

"Their names were Reedkit, Goosepaw, Lilystream, and Brooksong," Duckfeather began. "These kits were out pride and joy. I remember the day they were born like it was only yesterday, oh the memories they gave me that I'll never forget. But that happiness wasn't going to last forever. The medicine cat at the time, Crookedtail told me that Reedkit would probably be unable to make it through the leafbare, the poor kit was very small and weak when he was born so it was no surprise, but I didn't want to believe it. The first snow had came and my kits were enjoying the view of the snowflakes as they fell from the sky, all expect for poor little Reedkit. The poor little tom was in the medicine den sick with greencough. There was nothing I could do, but only pray to Starclan. Believe me I wanted to go visit him I had to he was my kit! But Crookedtail's apprentice, Amberpaw told me that I shouldn't get close or it could spread to me and they couldn't allow that, because I needed to be there for my kits. But it pained me so much that I had to sacrifice one kit in order to take care of my other three kits. The next morning Crookedtail came over and woke me up to tell me the sad truth that my poor little Reedkit had died in his sleep from the greencough. I was so upset and angry that I lashed out at him and slashed him across the cheek. I blamed everything on the medicine cat for his death too blinded by my own agony to see that he was only able to do so much. The other queens backed me away and tried to get me to calm down; the kits woke up wondering what was going on, but one of the queens told them it was nothing and to go back to sleep. Later on that day I told them the sad truth about Reedkit. They were filled with grief hearing that their brother had joined the ranks of Starclan.

"Next was Goosepaw every since he became an apprentice he was as happy as ever, nothing could bring him down, although Lilypaw and Brookpaw were often annoyed by his bragging on how his prey was the biggest and tastiest. But one day a terrible storm came and brought a flood to the clan. Our leader, Waterstar had warned us to get to high ground as soon as possible. But one of the queen's at the time cried out that one of her kits was still down there, so my brave little Goosepaw ran down there without saying a word with his mentor right on his tail. Goosepaw tried to grab the kit but the flood waters knocked him away. Luckily his mentor was able to save the kit, but the sad truth was Goosepaw wasn't able to make it. I tried to go down there and risk my life to save him, but two warriors pushed me away and said that I wouldn't be able to make it in time and so the only thing I could do was watch as the flood took my son's life.

"Last were Lilystream and Brooksong. Now this was during the time Thistlethorn and Icegaze were trying to take over the clans and rule them together. Those two had gathered a whole bunch of rogues and many warriors from each of the clans had joined them. The Thunderclan leader, Flamestar had gathered the clans together to fight against Thistlethorn, Icegaze, and their followers. Flamestar thought it was his reasonability to stop them or at least Icegaze, for he had a filling she was up to something bad, but didn't take her seriously. Well any way Flamestar, Waterstar, Duskstar, and Airstar had decided on a plan on how to take care of Thistlethorn and Icegaze. So on the next sunrise the clans went out to fight against them and their followers. Lilystream and Brooksong were like each others' shadows as they fought against those traitors. In fact all the cats fought their hardest in this war. This is where it starts to get sad, as the fighting went on my two daughters eventually had to fight against Thistlethorn and Icegaze. Lilystream was fighting against Thistlethorn while Brooksong fought against Icegaze. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't, just like them I was in a tight situation. During the fight I heard a loud horrifying yowl that sounded like the cry of death at the same time I chased the rogue away, I knew who it was coming from but I was too afraid to turn my head around, but I had too even if I'm scared, shaking in my legs I slowly turned around and there before my very own eyes was my daughter Lilystream dying. Thistlethorn had given her a long and deep scare similar to the one Scourge gave Tigerstar from long ago. I saw too that her sister, Brooksong was too horrified to move as she watched her sister die, I notice Icegaze sneaking up behind her. I tried to warn her, but Icegaze had already pinned her down. She bent her head down and whispered into Brooksong's ear, I could hardly hear what Icegaze was saying, but I could swore I heard her saying 'I'm going to make your death long and painful as possible and while I kill you, you can watch your dead sister.' I ran up to them so I could push Icegaze off of her but another rogue got in my and knocked me unconscious. As soon as I woke up I was in the medicine cat's den. Amberpaw now Amberwing told me to take it easy. I asked her if Brooksong was going to be okay and her answer was, 'I'm afraid she's dead, Duckfeather.' I wanted to cry out, but Amberwing told me to keep still so my wounds could heal. Eventually I did calm down and asked her what else had happen. She told me that many other warriors had died, including the rogues and Thistlethorn and Icegaze. Later on that night I went out to sit in vigil for my two daughters with my mate, Ratfur. Now all my kits were gone. We both grieved together for them."

"I'm so sorry for you're lost, Duckfeather," Dapplekit mewed.

"It's alright little one," Duckfeather replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Briarkit asked.

"Yes, Briarkit," Duckfeather answered.

"You mention that Icegaze was from Thunderclan," Briarkit explained. "What about Thistlethorn?"

"He was a Windclan cat," she replied. "Him and Icegaze had fallen in love and began plotting together to take over the clans. I have no idea how they both got exiled from their clans."

"Thank you for the story," Falconkit meowed.

Duckfeather nodded as the four kits ran out.

_Mudkit looked up at the sky.I wonder where cats like Thistlethorn and Icegaze go? I mean they couldn't had gone to Starclan as bad as they were._


	5. Chapter 3

Dapplekit sat down and looked down at her paws, her eyes filled with grief.

"Are you feeling alright, Dapplekit?" A she-cat asked as she approached her.

Dapplekit looked up and saw the medicine cat, Meadowsong. "I'm just a bit depressed about hearing a story about Duckfeather's kits that she lost. How can anybody kill another cat for a reason like that?"

"I know how you must feel," she mewed. "I've heard about their deaths as well and I was just as depressed as you are now, no cat deserves to die, although and please Starclan forgive me for saying this, but I think Thistlethorn and Icegaze deserved to die for what they did and I hope they're suffering a horrible experience wherever they are."

"I never imagine a medicine cat would say that," Dapplekit replied shocked. "Where did they go?"

"You can never expect to know what any cat is going to say and about the place where those two went, I'm afraid you are too young to know."

"I understand."

"I think you'll make a good medicine cat. I could always use an apprentice."  
"No thanks. I want to become a warrior! I just hope I never have to kill another cat."

"It's okay. Whatever you may want decide."

Dapplekit nodded and notice that the search party had returned with Soothepaw. She also noticed to kittypets with them.

"I am glad that you all have rescued, Soothepaw, but why are these kittypets here?" Ripplestar questioned.

"Sorry about that," Otterstripe explained. "It's just that these two kittypets wouldn't keep pestering us on how much they want to see how we live."

"We're not interested in living here," Sugar began.

"We just want to see how you forest cats live," Syrup continued.

"Is it true that forest cats chew on old bones?" Sugar asked bewildered.

"First of all that is only a rumor you kittypets came up with," Ripplestar explained. "Second you can't just walk up into clan territory and expect somebody to give you a tour. I'm afraid the answer is no."

"Awww your no fun," Syrup whined.

" Whatever let's just go on to our place," Sugar meowed.

Dapplekit watched as the two kittypets left.

"They sure seem lively," Soothepaw purred with amusement as she sat next to Dapplekit.

"Did the twolegs hurt you, Soothepaw?" Dapplekit asked.

"No, the only thing they did was try and feed me rabbit droppings," Soothepaw explained. "And not only that, but their kits kept picking me up, like they were doing with the two kittypets that just left."

"That sounds tiring."

"You can say that again."

Dapplekit and Soothepaw both purred in amusement.

"I'm glad you're back safe," Falconkit mewed as he walked towards her only for Basspaw to block his way. "Could you let me pass so I could get to your sister?"

"Yes she's my sister," he growled. "And I'm not going to let the likes of you, a freak get any were near her."

"What makes you think he's a freak?" Soothepaw questioned Basspaw. "So what if he doesn't have two of the same eye color. So what! He's still a warrior at heart."

Basspaw just grunted and walked on.

"If only Starlingflight had kept a better eye on her apprentice," Otterstripe started. "Soothepaw wouldn't have been kitnapped by those twolegs."

"Oh and you know that I wasn't watching her during training?" Starlingflight questioned.

"Hey I was only messing around. Good Starclan."

Starlingflight just rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you're back safe," Dawngaze purred licking Soothepaw on the forehead.

"I miss you too," she replied.

"We're all happy that your to see you, Soothepaw," Ripplestar meowed as he walked pass Dapplekit.

_Ripplestar and Dawngaze seem to miss her the most. After all they are her parents._

"Oh Starclan I am so happy!" Blueberry meowed. "A lost apprentice has been found and returned safetly! This brings my heart to joy!"

"I'm happy I'm back too, Blueberry," Soothepaw mewed as she folded her ears back.

"Oh what great joy," he continued.

"I still can't believe that mousebrain was my apprentice," Otterstripe muttered.

"Soothepaw is back safe and sound!" Blueberry yowled.

"Blueberry, can you do me a favor?" Ripplestar asked.

"Yes I can leader," he replied cheerfully.

"Can you sit down and be quiet," Ripplestar exclaimed. "You're scaring the kits."

"But I'm not…" Ripplestar blocked Dapplekit's mouth with his tail.

Blueberry nodded and sat down.

"I believe now is the time for some more apprentices," Ripplestar began. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather!"

All the cats of Riverclan gathered.

"Falconkit, Mudkit, Dapplekit, and Briarkit have reached their sixth moon,"  
Ripplestar began. "Briarkit from this day forth until you have earned your warrior you shall be known as Briarpaw. Shadelight, the time has come for you to have an apprentice; you shall be Briarpaw's mentor."

Briarpaw touched noses with Shadelight.

"Dapplekit you shall be known as Dapplepaw, Dawngaze you did an excellent job mentoring Shadelight and I now asked you to mentor Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw touched noses with Dawngaze.

"Mudkit you shall now be known as Mudpaw, Sunblaze you are a strong and brave warrior and you've done well mentoring Otterstripe, I hope you will past all your strength and courage down to Mudpaw."

Mudpaw touched noses with Sunblaze.

"Now it's Falconkit's turn. Falconkit until you have received your warrior name you shall be known as Falconpaw. Blueberry the time has come for you to mentor an apprentice, I ask you to mentor Falconpaw."

Falconpaw touched noses with Blueberry.

"This is just too exciting," Blueberry mewed.

Falconpaw just rolled his eyes back.

"Briarpaw! Dapplepaw! Mudpaw! Falconpaw!" The clan cheered.


	6. Chapter 4

_Blueberry!? _Falconpaw face was filled with embarrassment.

"Ripplestar is there a reason behind this?" Falconpaw asked.

"Yes there is," Ripplestar answered. "You were the only one that would be a good choice for Blueberry."

"May I ask why?" he asked.

"That is for you to figure it out," Ripplestar quietly replied.

_What in Starclan does he mean?_

"Don't worry, Falconpaw," Blueberry meowed. "I'm going to do my best at being your mentor."

_Help me, Starclan._

"Mousebrain, it should be the apprentice saying that he'll do his best as your apprentice," Otterstripe muttered embarrassed.

"That will be all," Ripplestar meowed as he jumped off of the tree stump.

"Let me show you the Apprentice den," Soothepaw meowed as she led Falconpaw towards the den.

Falconpaw followed with Mudpaw, Dapplepaw, and Briarpaw behind.

"Well here we are," Soothepaw mewed as she walked into the den. "That's where I sleep, over there is where Basspaw sleeps, and that is where Whitepaw sleeps."

She was using her tail to show them while she mewed.

"I don't care where you put your nest," Basspaw meowed glaring at Falconpaw. "Just as long as it's away from me, freak."

"My brother isn't a freak!" Mudpaw hissed. "How can you say that and not even care?"

"I say what I want," he sneered. "I'm only telling the truth."

Mudpaw snarled and unsheathed his claws.

"You want to fight?" Basspaw questioned as he unsheathed his claws as well. "Alright bring it."

"Don't even think about it, Basspaw," Oakstorm warned as he approached the two apprentices. "You should know better than to start fights."

"But I didn't," Basspaw answered as he sheathed his claws.

Mudpaw did the same.

"It doesn't matter," he scolded. "You know better than to even fight your fellow clanmates."

Basspaw just walked off.

"He really needs to learn some manners," Oakstorm sighed as he walked off.

Falconpaw just twitched his tail.

"Falconpaw, let me show you around our territory," Blueberry meowed happily.

"Alright," Falconpaw replied.

Blueberry headed on out of the camp as Falconpaw followed behind.

"Do you ever get the feeling that somebody out there is controlling our movements?" Blueberry asked.

"It's probably Starclan," Falconpaw answered sacristy.

"That's not I meant," Blueberry explained with his eyes wide open. "What I meant was somebody out there is controlling our every movements and words. Whoever it was made you meow what you meowed earlier and that very same one is doing to me even as I meow."

Falconpaw just rolled his eyes. _Does he ever stop rambling, he's been going on like this since he showed me the training grounds and he's still going at it. I just hope this is over soon._

"Falconpaw, do you want me to teach you how to fish?" Blueberry asked. "I'm a pretty good fisher."

Falconpaw just simply nodded.

"Brilliant!" Blueberry mewed for joy as he ran off. "Just follow meeeee!"

"Hold up!" he meowed as he tried to catch up with Blueberry.

Eventually the two of them made it to the river.

"The first thing you want to do is make sure your shadow isn't over the river," Blueberry explained. "Otherwise you'll scare the fish away."

Falconpaw saw what Blueberry was doing and did the same.

"Next you want to take you paw like this and swipe the fish out quickly like this." Blueberry took his paw and quickly swiped a fish out of the river and then killed it with his claws. The fish was rather quite small.

Falconpaw leaned over the river, making sure his shadow wasn't over the river.

Falconpaw tried to swipe his paw at the fish but Blueberry interrupted him and meowed, "Look a bird!" This caused him to mess up.

Falconpaw turned to Blueberry and glared at him.

"Sorry!" Blueberry apologized. "It's just that the bird was so pretty and black and had bright yellow eyes. Oh you should of seen it, Falconpaw, it was just so beautiful and-

"Would you shut up!?" Falconpaw interrupted.

"But-

"Just shut up!" This time Falconpaw grabbed Blueberry by the neck and started to slam him up and down in the river.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Falconpaw finally let go and started panting heavily.

"Blueberry?" Falconpaw mewed as he looked at his dead body; Blueberry's eyes were wide open and his mouth too with his tongue hanging out. "Oh Starclan, what have I done?"

Falconpaw's eyes were filled with fear as he stared at Blueberry's body.

"Calm down Falconpaw, just calm down. Everything is going to be alright as long as nobody finds out."

Suddenly Falconpaw heard pawsteps from a distance.

"Who's there!?" Falconpaw turned his head in the direction of the pawsteps he was hearing. "Whoever you are!? Answer me!"

Falconpaw stepped dead in his tracks. _There's no scent. Starclan?_

Falconpaw started shaking. _Why am I shaking like this? Whoever or whatever it was…_

_Falconpaw turned back to Blueberry's body…Had just seen me kill Blueberry…_

* * *

**When I had Falconpaw told Blueberry to shut up and anything afterwards I read his words in Keiichi's voice. Yes I know I killed off Blueberry early, but it just works out that way, at least we'll see him again visiting the characters dreams, if Starclan lets him. Blueberry did made some great accomplishments before he died.**


	7. Chapter 5

Mudpaw walked out of the elders den and headed towards his mentor, Sunblaze.

"Good you're done," Sunblaze meowed. "Now I want you to come with me and gather some seashells for the nests."

"Another boring task," Mudpaw sighed as he rolled his eyes. "When are we going to get to do something interesting, like exploring our territory, teaching me battle moves, teaching me how to hunt or swim."

"Sometime that is not now," he replied. "Now let's get those seashells."

Sunblaze headed towards the camp's entrance with Mudpaw on his tail.

As soon as they were about to reach the entrance, Falconpaw stood in front of them with Blueberry's body laying in front of him. He was shaking badly.

"Blueberry, h-he..." Falconpaw stuttered. "Blueberry is…"

"Calm down Falconpaw," Sunblaze mewed. "We can see that Blueberry is dead, now go rest in the Medicine Cat's den until you are ready to tell us what went on while I carry Blueberry's body with Mudpaw's help"

Falconpaw nodded and headed towards the Medicine Cat's den.

I hope Falconpaw is going to be alright. Mudpaw helped Sunblaze carry Blueberry's body.

"What's going on?" Ripplestar questioned. "How did Blueberry die?"

"We're not sure," Sunblaze calmly replied. "But I'm sure Falconpaw knows the answer."

"Well once he's ready to tell us," Ripplestar meowed. "I'll get him to tell us what went on. For now I want you, Sunblaze to go get Meadowsong to prepare Blueberry's body for burial and find another cat to comfort Falconpaw."

"I'm doing better now," Falconpaw spoke up. Meadowsong was standing next to him.

Meadowsong then got up and carried Blueberry's body to her den.

"Are you ready to tell us what went on, Falconpaw?" Ripplestar kindly asked.

"Y-yes," he hesitated.

Ripplestar gestured him to go on.

"We were nearby the river and he was teaching me how to fish," Falconpaw began. "I wasn't getting any luck for a while, but when I was finally about to catch a fish, that's when the…the…the rogue showed up and attack Blueberry! I stumbled into the river a bit and got up real quick and ran and then hid behind some bushes. I-I was so too scared to face the rogue. When I finally came out of the bushes the rogue was gone and I saw Blueberry lying unconscious in the river, my…my heart began beating fast as I saw Blueberry's blood flowing in the river. I ran up to him to see and hope if he was still alive, but when I approached him, his throat was badly torn out and was limp. I-I started shaking like a leaf and my heart started to beat uncontrollably. I'm such a coward!"

Falconpaw started to shake again.

"You're not a coward, Falconpaw," Ripplestar mewed softly. "We have all have times when all we want to do is runaway."

"Can you tell us what the rogue looked like?" Mudstrike asked.

"The rogue…" Falconpaw meowed quietly. "…I-I'm sorry. It was all a blur. I-I…I couldn't even get a good view of that…that…that dreaded so called cat!"

"It's alright," Raindapple mewed softly as she licked his flack, causing him to twitch. "It's just good that you are safe and sound."

"Let all cats that are old enough to swim gather around the gather around the tree stump for a clan meeting!" Ripplestar meowed.

The clan started to gather around. Meadowsong had just finished preparing Blueberry's body for burial and had it placed in the center of the clan.

"We gather here today for the burial of Blueberry," he meowed sadly. "He would be dearly missed, but at least he would be swimming with Starcan this night. Also Otterstripe will be Falconpaw's new mentor."

"Seriously?" Otterstripe questioned. "Well if you say so."

Otterstripe walked up to Falconpaw and touched noses with him.

"Otterstripe! Falconpaw! Otterstripe! Falconpaw!" The clan cheered.

After the cheering was done Ripplestar had dismissed the clan, Mouseshadow, Otterstripe, and Falconpaw had gathered around Blueberry to share tongues with him one last time.

Mudpaw turned towards his brother. He had never been so frighten before in his life.

The next morning Mudpaw had woken up early and as he walked out of the apprentice den, he saw the elders carrying Blueberry's body.

"Can I help?" he asked as he ran up towards them.

"No can do," Pipwhisker answered.

"This is elders work," Ratfur meowed with a triumphed of pride.

"Thank you for the offer though," Duckfeather meowed. "You sure are up early this morning."

"I was starting to get restless," Mudpaw quietly answered.

Duckfeather nodded.

The elders then continued to carry Blueberry's body to be buried.

"Good you're up," Sunblaze meowed as he approached his apprentice. "Mudstrike wants us to go on Dawn Patrol along with Shadelight and Raindapple."

"Is Mudstrike even sure it would be a good idea to have a cat going on a patrol so soon after leaving the nursery recently?" Mudpaw questioned.

"Mudstrike knows what he's doing," Sunblaze replied. "Your mother is going to be alright. Didn't you want to do something more exciting?"

"Yes without a doubt!" It would be even more exciting if I get to do learn some battle skills so I could use them on enemy cats!

"Let's head on then."

Sunblaze and Mudpaw had then joined Shadelight and Raindapple to leave out for the patrol.

The four cats had headed up to the border that was nearby Windclan territory.

As the cats were marking their border four Windclan cats walked their way.

"What's Windclan doing here?" Shadelight questioned.

"So it's okay for Riverclan to mark their borders," The light brown tabby she-cat spat back. "But when Windclan does it, it's wrong?"

"That's not what I meant," Shadelight hissed. "I just don't see why you had to choose now of all times."

"Let's not start a fight over nothing now," Raindapple spoke up. "They're only following the code, just like us."

"I've been wondering," It was a pale ginger tom that had bright ginger stripes that spoke up this time. "Which sticks worst the fish or the Riverclan cats themselves?"

"More like fishstunkclan," The light brown tabby she-cat joined in.

"We do not stink!" Mudpaw spat.

"Enough everybody," The black Windclan tom spoke up. "Let's stop fighting and mark our borders already so we can head on back."

"You're a new apprentice aren't you?" A light grey tabby she-cat asked that was roughly around Mudpaw's age.

"So what!" Mudpaw hissed. "Aren't you too!?"

"I figured so," she purred ignoring his anger. "It's okay I'm one too."

"Why you," he growled as he unsheathed his claws.

"Oh you want to fight?" the light grey tabby apprentice questioned as she tilted her head.

"Mudpaw don't you even dare," Sunblaze meowed in a stern tone. "You don't even know any battle skills."

"You don't know how to fight," the light grey tabby mewed. "Well what do you know, neither do I!"

Mudpaw started to his hiss and claw at the ground.

"That's enough, Mudpaw!" Sunblaze meowed strictly. "You should know better and we need to get going!"

"But she-

"I told you that's enough!" Sunblaze spat. "Now let's get going before any of us shed any unnecessary blood."

Mudpaw just muttered as he joined the other Riverclan cats and headed on back to camp.

"I won't forget about you!" he hissed as he turned to the light grey tabby she-cat.

"Oh I'm sure you won't, Mudpaw," she purred.

"That was uncalled for," Sunblaze meowed with anger in his eyes.

"What do you mean!? Mudpaw questioned angrily. "That she-cat was the one that was in fault."

"How?" he questioned. "By being nice and friendly?"

Mudpaw just grunted.

"There is nothing wrong if a cat from another clan trying to be nice to you."

_She wasn't doing that. She was taunting me._

"Once we returned to camp I will have a talk with Ripplestar and he will decide your punishment."

Mudpaw lowered his head in shame.

"Can you hurry up and get this tick off of me!" Ratfur hissed. "It's making me go mousebrain not being able to reach it!"

"Hold on," Mudpaw replied while pulling off the last tick that was on Pipwhisker.

When they had returned to the camp, Sunblaze had a talk with Ripplestar about Mudpaw's behavior. For Mudpaw's punishment, Ripplestar had decided to have him check the elders for ticks and clean their nests.

"Can you hurry it up!?" Ratfur complained. "You're slower than a turtle on its back!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he meowed.

"Be patient," Duckfeather meowed. "He's on his way."

Ratfur just started muttering to himself.

"Where exactly is it?" Mudpaw asked.

"What are you blind!?" Ratfur spat. "Their rights there in front of you on my back, nearby were my tail is!"

Mudpaw looked over to where Ratfur told him where the tick was. Mudpaw saw that the tick was on Ratfur's back, next to were his tail was, just a little bit underneath.

I have to pull it off there!? Mudpaw had made a disgusted face as he looked at the 'place' where the tick was. Luckily for him none of the elders saw the look on his face.

"Hurry up and get it off already!" Ratfur hissed.

Mudpaw grabbed some of the mouse bile and quickly shut his eyes as he removed the tick from Ratfur.

_I'm going to need drink some water when I'm done, a lot of it._

"Do you have any ticks on you, Duckfeather?" Mudpaw asked.

"Just one right here on my shoulder," she replied.

Mudpaw nodded and went over to Duckfeather and pulled the tick off of her.  
Once Mudpaw was done removing the ticks from the elders, he began to clean their nests.

It took some time, but eventually he was done.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Ripplestar asked Mudpaw as the young apprentice walked out of the elders' den.

"Yes," Mudpaw answered as he slowly nodded.

"Good," Ripplestar replied. "You are still a young apprentice, Mudpaw and still have a lot to learn. So the only thing you can do is to learn from your mistakes and move forward."

"I understand," Mudpaw meowed.

Ripplestar just nodded and went on his way.


End file.
